1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heatsink. More particularly, the invention relates to a heatsink having a novel geometric shape that improves cooling efficiency. Optionally, the heatsink is made from a thermally conductive polymer allowing the heatsink to be created in complex shapes using injection molding.
2. Description of Related Art
Heatsink
K. McCullough, Net-shape molded heat exchanger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,941 (Jun. 4, 2002) describes a heat exchange having a thermally conductive main body having a number of thermally conductive arms or heat pipes extending from the main body and thermally conductive fins coupled to the arms or pipes.
S. Barsun, Heatsink with multiple fin types, U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,168 (Dec. 9, 2003) describes a heatsink having a base having a first and second region. The first and second regions have a first and second type of fin, respectively. The heatsink can dissipate heat from multiple regions of a single electronic component with the respective fin type in a more cost effective manner for each region.
B. Self, Heatsink with improved heat dissipation capability, U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,082 (May 11, 2004) describes the use of heatsink pins orientated at more than one angle with respect to the base of the heatsink. Airflow across the base is disrupted by the geometry of the different pin angles, thereby creating turbulence designed to increase the efficiency of the heatsink and to prevent thermal shading.
E. Sagal, K. McCullough, J. Miller, Thermally conductive lamp reflector, U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,470 (Dec. 7, 2004) describe a thermally conductive lamp reflector used to dissipate heat from a light source within the reflector. The reflector assembly includes a composite shell having a metallized layer on its surface and heat dissipating elements on the back of the reflector.
Cool Polymers, Inc., (Warwick, R.I.) http://www.coolpolymers.com/ (Mar. 25, 2004) describe thermally conductive, flexible elastomers made with a variety of base resins and ranges of thermal conductivity from 2 W/m−K to 100 W/m−K, where W is power in watts, m is distance in meters, and K is temperature in Kelvin. Cool Polymers, Inc. supplies either thermally conductive plastic resins, such as pellets, or injection molded parts produced from these resins. The elastomeric heatsinks conform to varying component heights and surfaces eliminating the need for a secondary interface.
Historically, the environment around heatsinks has increased in severity as a function of time. Electronic devices continue to generate more and more heat while the overall dimension of the electronic devices continues to shrink resulting in greater heat per unit volume. Moreover, weight reduction and environmentally friendly materials are sought. As a result, there is a long felt need for a more efficient heatsink, that is optionally operated in the absence of a fan, that is light weight, free of environmental hazards, and that is usable in a large number of geometries.